


Two Time Tony Winner, Three Times Nominated

by wowokthenbruh



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Broadway AU, F/F, Lots of mentions of Oklahoma!, M/M, Multi, Musical Theatre AU, Ugh, musicals bruh, really self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 06:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2642441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wowokthenbruh/pseuds/wowokthenbruh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had been training for this moment for years. All those crappy plays in high school and those difficult years getting through Juilliard college. Finally, he received his musical theatre degree. But…</p>
<p>“Oi, brat, did you get my tea?”</p>
<p>...This wasn't what he was exactly expecting.</p>
<p>((Musical Theatre!AU. Really quick and self indulgent.))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Time Tony Winner, Three Times Nominated

**Author's Note:**

> So. Uh. Yeah. I was in a production of Oklahoma! in the spring and I kept on imagining Levi as Jud and Eren as Curly and asdfghjkl shut up I can't help myself. (If you were wondering, I played Laurey.)

Eren had been training for this moment for years. All those crappy plays in high school and those difficult years getting through Juilliard college. Finally, he received his musical theatre degree. But…

“Oi, brat, did you get my tea?”

...This wasn’t what he was exactly expecting.

Currently he was standing in front of the biggest name in all of musical theatre, Levi Ackerman, two time Tony winner, three times nominated. That would normally make the twenty-two year old be weak at the knees and babbling, but today he is standing stiffly, a take out cup of tea in one hand and a pastry in a paper bag in another. A thick script was tucked under his arm, and his boxy black glasses were threatening to fall off his nose.

He should be on stage! Not running all over Times Square getting some exotic tea that helped sore throats for an A-list. “Yes, Mr. Ackerman. Your throat coat from Titan’s Cafe and a raspberry danish.” He held out the food, trying not to drop his script. “Sorry it took so long.”

“Hmph.” He took the food and sashayed to his dressing room. Not even a thank you! Eren glared at the actor and stuck his tongue out.

He didn’t deserve this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You would think putting on a revival of Oklahoma! would be easy. It was a bunch of cowboys and farmers who hate each other and hormones raging about. But no. Eren just had to be a main dancer. And the choreographer was having a ball.

“Alright everyone! Lets run it one more time!”

Fuck. This. Shit.

Eren smiled weakly at his dance partner, a pretty strawberry blonde, and started the dance again. The peppy music to ‘Kansas City’ started up again, and he can see the other dancers moving more lethargically than before. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Levi and the director, Oluo, talking furiously at the side of the stage. Levi looked as impassive as ever while Oluo was sweating harder than Bertholdt on a hot summer’s day. As Eren sashayed toward stage right, he could hear bits of their conversation.

“It’s not his fault…”

“Damn eyebrows…”

“He got the offer of the life time!...”

“No excuse for…”

The next was kind of a blur.

Eren remembered the moment when his mind went from ‘what are they talking about?’ to “HOLYMOTHERFUCKINGFUUUUUU-’. 

He remembered how his left foot inverted and his other foot tripped over it. He remembered how his arms flapped as though he was about to fly, and his face contorting into shock.

Eren yelped as he accidentally tripped over his cowboy boots and fell off the stage into the orchestra. Some girls shrieked while the tuba guy was crushed under Eren’s weight. The green eyed boy could feel his face burning in shame. This was it. The end of his theatre career. Goodbye, cruel world. He squirmed off the poor tuba player and tried to run off but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

“Oi.”

Oh, for fucks sake.

“You dance good. Except for the falling bit. You need contacts. Oluo, get him some contacts. These glasses aren’t going to work for shit.” Levi Ackerman, two time Tony winner, three times nominated, reached over to Eren’s face, grabbed his glasses, and broke them in half.

The brunette let out a strangled squeak.

“M-My glasses! I’ve had those since highschool!”

“And they were out of style before you went to highschool. Plus, only old people wear glasses in Oklahoma! And our Curly isn’t going to wear glasses.” Levi said bluntly, his grey eyes blank.

Eren froze and blinked big green eyes at Levi. “W-What?” The theatre star sighed. “Erwin got an offer to be the next Captain America. And you trained with Pixis at Juilliard, am I correct?”

“Well, y-yeah, but-”

“But nothing. I see you during rehearsals. You know every fucking line in the show and are a better dancer than Erwin will ever be.” Eren flushed, a mixture of embarrassment and pride. “Are you sure?”

“More than sure. Go to costuming, they’ll need to get you new chaps. I highly doubt you’ll fit in Erwin’s clothes.” Levi waved the hyper man away.

Eren grinned and gave Levi a quick hug, squeezing the smaller man tightly. “Thank you, Mr. Ackerman! I won’t let you down!” He exclaimed, dashing off to the costuming department. No one noticed the light flush on Levi Ackerman’s cheeks.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

On opening night, everyone was in a tizzy. Girls were caking makeup onto their faces, the men were tugging on their chaps and hats, and Eren Jaeger was in his dressing room, freaking out.

This was his big Broadway debut. If he messed up, he’d never get his Tony. The one statuette that he craved to put on his shelf and brag about. Eren groaned and flopped into his wheelie chair. A soft knock was heard and he let out a grudging “Come in.”

The door creaked open and shy, big blue eyes peeked in. Eren gave a soft smile to the beautiful girl. “Hi Krista. You excited for tonight?” She flushed and grinned. She was the production’s Laurey and, unlike Eren, had plenty of shows under her belt.

“Yes, I am. I wanted to check on you before the show. I know it’s your debut and you’re probably nervous, so I brought you some tea!” She held out a small paper cup filled with the dark liquid. Eren grinned and took it. “Thanks! Are you and Ymir going out tonight to celebrate?” Krista blushed. Although she was playing the main love interest of Eren and Levi’s characters, she was in a committed relationship with the lighting designer and director.

“We thought we’d come to the cast party instead. I’ll see you then?” Eren grinned and nodded. “Wouldn’t miss it!”

The blonde girl smiled angelically and left the room, leaving the twenty two year old with his tea and his worry.

Eren sighed and had the urge to run his hand through his hair, but knew that would upset the curler’s in his hair. He was playing Curly, after all. It wasn’t just his debut that was worrying him. But also his newfound feelings for a certain two time Tony winner, three times nominated.

Levi Fucking Ackerman.

Over the past year of rehearsals, they had become what Eren liked to call ‘good friends’. They had gone to see Erwin’s Captain America film together, rehearsed their confrontation scene in Levi’s fancy Brooklyn brownstone, and had even become roommates after Eren had stayed over one night when he was a bit too drunk to get to his tiny Manhattan apartment. Although their characters were rivals and Curly even kills Jud in the end over Laurey, they were still close friends.

But Eren yearned for more.

Over the past year, he had fallen in love with the actor, and wished their relationship to be more. But Levi seemed uninterested in relationships, and Eren was lovesick. He guessed it was good, though. If he pretended that Krista had black hair instead of blonde, and grey eyes instead of blue, he was told that their romantic tension was through the roof.

Eren sighed and started removing the curlers as his intercom said ten minutes to places.

Whether he was in love with Laurey or Jud, the show must go on.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Levi was running around backstage, looking for Eren. The stage manager had just called ten minutes to places, and Eren was the first one to sing in the whole show. He needed to comfort Eren, maybe give him a hug, or whatever fucking friends who liked each other did.

Yes, he, Levi Ackerman, two time Tony winner and yadda yadda yadda, had a fucking crush on his onstage rival.

Screw him with a chainsaw.

It was an accident: He was originally going to give the role of Curly to Jean, a much more built and taller actor than Eren. But when Eren was able to make a fall into the orchestra look graceful, then damn. That was talent.

And it all worked out. Eren memorized Curly’s songs and lines within a week. He was charming and stuck up on stage, and sweet and humble off. He was also a much better dancer than Jean, and was a much more likeable Curly than Erwin.

Dammit, did Levi love him.

Levi made a sharp turn to the door near downstage left, and there Eren was. His hair was curly as his character’s namesake, his eyes were lightly lined with eyeliner, and he was fiddling with a score, mumbling out the words to “Oh, What A Beautiful Mornin’!”

“Oi. Jaeger.” Eren’s head snapped up and his green eyes pinned Levi to the floor. Eren’s mouth cracked up into a cheeky little grin. “I was wondering when you’d come over.” Levi snorted and shuffled closer. “I had to uglify my face. Jud is supposed to be gross looking.”

Eren chuckled, but thought that Levi looked fine. Hot, in fact. His cheeks were contoured to make them sharper than before, and had forgone shaving for a few days. Damn, stubbly Levi… Eren snapped out of it when the stage manager, Marco, called out five minutes to opening.

“Uh, Levi? I have to get to places…” Eren said reluctantly.

“Oh. Yeah. Uh… Merde, I guess.” Levi stumbled over his words. Eren giggled. “Hey, Levi. I think this show might be Tony nomination number four for you. Maybe even third Tony win.”

Levi smirks slightly and says. “Maybe it’ll be your first win. Who knows.” He shrugs. “Break a leg. Don’t screw up the confrontation scene.” He walks off, feeling a giddy, not noticing Eren’s light blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The show was a smash hit. The critics were already raving over the show, saying how it was Levi’s best work yet and how Eren was a new rising star. But no one cared about that right now. The cast, production crew, and tech crew were too busy partying, celebrating that their hard work payed off. Eren was the center of attention. Girls were fawning over him and men were giving him claps on the back. He flushed and stuttered out thank you’s, not used to the attention. Eventually, he was in a solitary corner in the room, a flute of champagne in his hands. He rocked back on his heels, feeling a bit awkward in his stuffy tuxedo.

“Crappy party. In ten minutes, let’s ditch this.” Eren cracked a smile at Levi, who seemed to have appeared from nowhere. “I agree.” He says, sipping the bubbly alcohol.

Levi tugged off his black bowtie. “Jean’s complaining to Entertainment magazine how he should have been Curly and how it was miscast and blah blah blah. What a fucking prick.”

Eren snickered into his palm. “Sounds like something horseface would say. He’s so jealous, even after a year.” Levi snorts. “Jealous is an understatement.”

Eren glanced over at Levi and smiles. “You were great as Jud today. Really scary.”

Levi shrugs. “I guess. Pales in comparison to your Curly. And Krista did amazing as Laurey today. I think Ymir wanted to punch my nuts during the party scene.” Eren laughed and chugged his champagne down. “Lets go home.”

Home. With Levi. Same house. But why the fuck did it have to be two different bedrooms?

"Sounds great." They shuffled through the crowd, congratulating when necessary and smiling at the people with the fanciest outfits. Once they were outside, however, they sagged in relief. "I'd not only like to thank God, but also Jesus." Levi said sarcastically. Eren giggled into his palm. "I'll call the taxi, alright?" Levi nodded and leaned against the building. Eren pulled out his phone and called a service, glancing over at Levi on occasion. For some reason, he looked a bit...off? His normal blank, annoyed expression was replaced by one of nerves and he looked ready to jump out of his skin.

"Levi? You okay?" He asks hesitantly. Levi's head snapped up and he let out a forced laugh.nd he looked ready to jump out of his skin.

“Uhm, Levi? You okay?” Eren asks hesitantly, a bit nervous. It was rare that Levi shows any emotion other than contempt. Levi’s head snapped up at Eren’s voice and he stuttered out, “Oh, uh, fine. Fine. Just had a bit too much to drink?” He laughs nervously and scratches the back of his head. Eren tilted his head to the side.

“Levi, are you not telling me something?” He asks. Levi looked frightened and blurted out, “Ifuckingloveyoupleasemarrymeholyfuckingshit.”

Oh.

Shit dicks.

“...Huh?” Eren asks, his cheeks bright red. “Did… What did you say?”

“I MEAN UH-” Levi tried to backtrack, his narrow eyes wide and his face pink. “Shit, I didn’t mean-”

“You love me, Levi?” Eren whispers, his green eyes alight with happiness. “You actually love me?” Levi spluttered and crossed his arms. “Fuck… Yes, alright? I love you, dammit.”

Eren grinned and tackled Levi into a hug. “I love you, too, Levi!” He exclaims, squeezing the smaller man tightly to his chest. Levi froze and stood there, not comprehending what Eren said. “You…”

The brunette pulled back and smiled happily, his dimples making Levi’s heart throb. “I love you, Levi.” Levi reached up and brushed his fingers against Eren’s cheek. “Dammit, Eren, you’re too fuckin’ cute for words.” Eren blushed and grinned sheepishly. “Levi…”

“Oi, you guys called for a cab?” The two quickly stepped away from each other, their cheeks pink as the bald taxi driver snickered. They quickly got into the cab and drove off to their brownstone, holding hands the whole way there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Five Months Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crowd yelled out their appreciation as Eren and Levi stepped out of their shared limousine. The couple had come out two months prior and so far the reaction had been positive. Although there were still some people who stayed after the show and called out insults, they had the support of the cast and crew. Plus, people still loved making jokes about how Laurey was left behind, and there was a surprisingly large amount of Curly x Jud fanfictions coming out now.

But that didn’t matter today, because today was the 69th annual Tony award ceremony, and Eren and Levi were both nominated for Best Leading Actor in a Musical. Donning their tuxedos and giving smiles to the cameras (well, Levi tried.), they made their way into Radio City Music Hall.

“The last time I was here it was for the Christmas Spectacular.” Eren whispered to Levi. “When was that?” The black haired man asked.

“When I was eight.” Levi snorted and squeezed his hand. Their relationship had developed quickly after that first confession. It was a bit difficult for them, now that they were boyfriends. Eren always felt guilty after the death scene of Jud, peppering Levi with kisses when they were offstage. Levi would grumble and say how it was acting, but anyone around could see he really liked it.

“I would think the Tonys are more refined than the Christmas Spectacular.” Levi says as they take their seats. “Considering we are sitting in the same seats Neil Patrick Harris, Barbra Streisand, and Hugh Jackman.” “Oh shush. This is my first time!”

“Funny, I remember you saying something like that a month ago.” Levi smirked, enjoying the way Eren’s face turned as red as his bowtie. “Sh-shut up! We’re in public!”

“I’m aware.”

“Dammit, Levi-”

A stagehand with bright blonde hair and a nametag that stated his name was ‘Armin’, ran up to them and said, very quickly, “Mr Ackerman and Mr Jaeger! You’re needed backstage. Oklahoma! will be the second musical to perform.” They stood and followed the boy, holding hands tightly.

Getting into costume was easy. Five months of doing the same show eight times a week does that to you. Levi was rubbing brown makeup on his face and Eren was tugging on his boots by the time the stage manager called places. A quick kiss, a hello to Krista, who looked as lovely as ever in her wedding dress, and the curtain raised with a few last words from Hugh Jackman.

“...Please let me welcome Tony nominee Eren Jaeger, Tony winner Levi Ackerman, and the cast of Oklahoma!”

To show off why Levi got nominated this year, the directors decided to have a snippet of Jud’s song, Lonely Room, before the title song was sung. The shack that was Jud’s room was built exactly like the one in the current show, and the dim lighting created an ominous atmosphere as Levi growled out the words.

"The floor creaks, The door squeaks

And the mouse starts a-nibblin on the broom

And the sun flicks my eyes

It was all a pack o'lies!

I'm awake in a lonely room…

I ain't gonna dream 'bout her no more!

I ain't gonna leave her alone!

Goin' outside, Git myself a bride,

Git me a womern to call my own!"

Levi snarled out the last line and stormed off the stage. The music changed into a peppy one as the cast belted out the title song as Eren and Krista danced across the stage happily, very in love. As the last note was sung, the lighting changed and Levi reappeared. The last snippet of the ten minute Dream Ballet played out, Krista watching in horror as Levi and Eren dance/fought, the last shot being Eren’s lifeless body on the ground and Levi hauling Krista off, while the last notes sounding like the romantic duet, People Will Say We’re In Love.

The audience thundered with applause, the cast making a long line and bowing simultaneously. Krista, Eren, and Levi stepped forward and bowed again, and when the righted themselves up, Eren pressed a quick kiss to Levi’s cheek. As they walked off the stage, they were congratulated by other actors and staff, praising their acting. Out of the corner of his eye, Eren could see Jean preening from the albeit minimal attention he was getting. What a prick.

Eren was snapped out of his thoughts when Levi pulled him into their dressing room. “Damn, you were great out there.” He murmured as Levi pulled him into a kiss. Eren flushed but reciprocated. “So were you.” Eren says, his cheeks pink. “Sh-shouldn’t we get back in our suits?”

“Mm… Later.” Eren squeaked as Levi nipped down his throat. “L-Levi! They’re gonna announce the winners of our c-category…” Levi sighed and stepped back. “Fine, fine. But after this shit, your ass is mine.” He groped Eren’s bum, making the brunette shriek, and goes to rub off his makeup.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later, they were seated in their seats again and was watching Nathan Lane introducing the nominees for Best Actor in a Musical. Eren gripped Levi’s hand in a vice like grip, his eyes wide with anticipation. When Lane began opening the envelope, Levi could swear his hand lost all circulation.

“Eren, chill the fuck out, it’s not the end of the wor-” “Eren Jaeger!”

Oh.

WAIT.

Eren froze as the audience thundered its praise, Levi practically shoving him out of his seat. “Get up there!” Eren walked shakily up on the stage as the recording said, “This is Eren Jaeger’s first Tony award…”

The now Tony winner stood up on the stage with the medallion shaped statuette. He blushed and said into the microphone, “Well, crap, I was not expecting this.” The audience laughed and Eren smiled. “I’d like to thank Oluo for directing this show, and the whole cast for it’s amazing work. Thank you Pixis for teaching me all I know about acting. Thanks Mikasa for telling me I would never be an actor.” Eren laughs. “And thanks to my mom, who took me to see Phantom of the Opera at age eight. If I hadn’t seen that, I wouldn’t be here!” Eren glances over at Levi, grinning widely at the clearly happy Levi.

“And, thank you Levi. If you hadn’t given me the role of Curly, I would probably not be dating the most amazing man in the world. I love you more than anything! Even the Tony.” That garnered awws and laughs. Eren smiled once more and stepped off the stage, his green eyes alight with happiness as he neared a certain black haired actor.

“Good job. Should I call you Eren Jaeger, Tony winner?” Levi said as Eren sat back down. Eren laughed and pulled him into a kiss. “Just Eren is fine, Levi Ackerman, two time Tony winner, four times nominated.”

“Levi. I have no use for titles.” Levi murmured, kissing Eren again. In all honesty, in the end, it doesn’t matter how many Tonys Eren or Levi win. Them being together is a much better award. A hunk of copper and brass can rust and turn green. But love…

As corny as the musicals make it, it does last.

**Author's Note:**

> And they then proceeded to win multiple Tonys and be acting nerds together. God help me.


End file.
